


Worth a Shot

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Bondage, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mojo - Freeform, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Sam, ticklish cas, ticklish charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas walks in on a tickle fight between Charlie and Sam, and he wants to test out this new found information on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time for Everything

"HELP!"

Cas rushed immediately to the source of the sound a few rooms over in the bunker, finding said source to be Charlie Bradbury, who was underneath Sam and…laughing?

The angel was confused but still held a ready stance, eyebrows knitting together as he observed the younger Winchester who was pressing his fingers against Charlie’s sides and making her kick and scream.

She saw Cas and yelled for him to help her, pulling Cas out of his baffled hesitation. He moved forward and quickly dragged Sam off of her by the shoulder, making the Winchester yelp at the force the angel used.

"Hey- you’re no fun." Sam chuckled, rubbing his shoulder.

Cas stared back at him in some strange mix of anger and confusion. He glanced at Charlie, “Are you alright?”

"Yehehes, I’m cool- thahahanks!" She giggled, curling up on herself protectively.

"What was he- was he hurting you?" Castiel’s eyes flicked between the two of them.

"No!" Sam held up his hands defensively, “I was just-" He paused, then raised an eyebrow, “You don’t know what tickling is do you." It wasn’t really a question.  
"Tickling..?" Castiel repeated slowly, face blank, growing more confused when Sam and Charlie both fell back laughing.

"It’s uh… Like… You touch someone, and they laugh." Charlie shrugged, “If they’re ticklish."

Cas squinted his eyes at the pair, “That doesn’t-“

Sam cut him off, “Most people are ticklish, which basically means sensitive to touch in certain places, and because of some deep-seeded defense mechanism I guess, it makes them laugh and try to squirm away. It’s harmless.”

Cas blinked, still lost.

"See take Charlie here for example," Sam continued with a grin.

"No way! I don’t think so!" Charlie scooted behind Cas when Sam made a grab for her.

Sam laughed and then noted Charlie’s smirk and glanced towards the angel.

"Or well- I mean you’re in a human body… So maybe…" Sam raised his brows.

Charlie winked, “Worth a shot!” And she reached up from her spot on the floor and squeezed the angel’s sides. Cas jolted forward and out of her reach.

"What was that?" He asked, rubbing his hands over his sides.

"That, my friend, was tickling," Charlie was beaming, “And it looks like you’re ticklish."

"I’m…?"

"Best to learn through experience!" She grinned.

Before Cas could react, Charlie moved behind his knees and Sam rushed forward, knocking Cas off balance and onto the floor. Without warning, they both began poking and prodding at Castiel’s stomach, making him let out little hiccup-like gasps and giggles as he squirmed, clueless to his sensitive spots and thereby very poor at defending them. Sam would attack Castiel’s sides and then move to his ribs when his arms shot to his waist defensively; Charlie would go neck to armpits to stomach to squeezing his knees and thighs, keeping Cas guessing. Within a minute or two he was laughing so hard he couldn’t even get out a confused protest. Sam and Charlie worked him over until they deemed him sufficiently all “tickled-out” and helped him sit up.

When Cas caught his breath and looked at Sam with pursed lips and knit brows, Sam prepared for a practical smiting, but then Castiel’s expression softened and his mouth curved up a bit on the ends, “That was…interesting.”

"Interesting good or interesting bad?" Charlie asked.

"Interesting…fun."

And Cas smiled again, without it being forced by tickling fingers.

Both Sam and Charlie let out a breath in relief that they hadn’t realized they’d been holding.

"I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh before." Sam chuckled.

"Well, first time for everything!" Charlie elbowed Sam with a grin.

"So does this affect all humans?" Cas questioned.

"Well, some more than others, but generally, yeah." Charlie replied.

"Yeah, when Dean and I were little he used to get me with that all the time, but he was kind of ruthless… Luckily I got big enough that I could hold my own though," Sam smirked a bit at the last part, “Once he figured out that I’d get him back, he stopped trying to tickle me pretty damn quick."

"Dean is ticklish?" Cas asked with an eager look on his face that made Sam and Charlie practically choke laughing so hard in response.

"Ohhh he’ll kill me for this… But yes. Hips drive him insane." Sam grinned, “Just be careful what you start with him, because he WILL get you back."

The warning left Cas undeterred, and soon enough he vanished just as Charlie launched herself at Sam for a surprise revenge attack.

Cas found Dean in his room, grumbling and half-asleep on top of his covers. Apparently he’d been hot all afternoon as he napped because he’d stripped down to his boxer shorts.

Dean woke up to Cas sitting on the bed next to him. “I told you not to do that man it’s creepy! Hey- what the fuck?” He realized that his arms were up over his head and he couldn’t move them down, nor could he really move any part of his body at the moment, “Cas, what are you doing?” His voice was sharp, but it seemed more so with nerves than anger.

"Sam and Charlie showed me something called tickling and I wanted to try it out." Cas shrugged his shoulders slightly and leaned closer, forcing an involuntary intake of breath from Dean that he would swear wasn’t a gasp.

Dean shook his head as much as he was able and chuckled nervously, “Uh, no man I don’t think so, that crap doesn’t work on me. Try Sammy.”

"Sam warned me that you would insist that-"

"That little- oh he’s dead."

"He also informed me that you would say that." Cas started to walk his nails over Dean’s stomach, which caught the hunter off guard and make him let out a strangled giggle which he tried to cover with a grunt.

"Let me- ah- go!" Dean strained at the invisible bonds, but Cas didn’t look like he was calling it quits any time soon.

"I just want to be able to figure out all of these spots that you are ticklish without interference." Cas informed Dean as he continued to draw little patterns over the sensitive, quivering skin of Dean’s tummy.

Without warning Cas dug in all ten fingers to Dean’s sides and started to scribble and squeeze, as he had observed from Sam and Charlie, which made Dean bite his lip and clench his jaw, eyes screwed shut, “Ca-as! Stop!”

Cas replied only by moving his tickling fingers up to the base of Dean’s ribs, hitting one spot that made Dean squeak and lingering there. Dean’s face was red and he looked like he was about to choke when he finally let out a laugh as Castiel’s fingers dug into the skin between his third and fourth ribs.

"N-Nohohoho Cas don’t! I’ll hhaha kick your ahahass!" Dean’s threats lost all venom when accompanied by such a cute little giggle, not that Dean would ever admit to giggling. Cas simply ignored him and continued on his quest, mapping Dean’s sensitivity on a chart in his mind, for future reference. That spot below his ribs, between the ones near the top, and oh, Dean would’ve hit the roof if he could have when Cas made his way to Dean’s armpits.

"CAS- aha- stahaHAHAHOP! I WILL HAHA RIP YOUR HEHEHEAD OFF! Cut it ahahaHAHAHA OUT!" Dean’s threats seemed to grow more creative the more ticklish of a spot you reached.

"I sincerely doubt you could accomplish that." Cas swirled his nails in Dean’s armpits, not the absolute worst tickling Dean’d ever been through skill wise, since Cas was new to this and Sam definitely had an edge, knowing every one of Dean’s tickle spots and just how to tickle them to make his older brother lose it when given the opportunity. But the whole ‘not even being able to scrunch up or protect any of those spots’ made this about a hundred times worse than any time Sam had gotten to him.

Dean cackled as Cas attacked one of his worst spots in an unyielding assault, poking and drilling his fingers into the center of his armpits and then spidering lightly over the hollows. He couldn’t even form the words to protest.

An eternity later to Dean, the angel finally pulled his hands away from Dean’s armpits and skittered them back down his sides to his stomach, kneading into the flesh and poking and prodding everywhere he could; all the while Dean laughed his poor head off. Any chance he got to slip a word in, there was an immediate death threat to Cas tossed out. Cas just ignored him and continued what he was doing.

Castiel’s nails passed over Dean’s hips and he heard Dean gasp, but he decided to save that for later, opting to slide his fingers down to Dean’s thighs, scratching at the skin just under the line of Dean’s boxer shorts.

"Nonono stahahaHAHAHOP! You hahahaHAHA sonuvabITCH HAHAHA! Get OFF MEHEHEHE!" Dean would’ve punched Cas square in the face if he could’ve. The feeling of Castiel’s short nails scratching and scribbling away at his skin was driving him over the edge, and he couldn’t even tense up his muscles to offer even that meager defense; he could only lay there and take it, the almost electric feeling of ticklish sensations shooting up his body at Castiel’s touch.

Cas crawled lower on the bed and made his way to Dean’s feet, which couldn’t even scrunch in defense, only laid there, toes spread and open. Dean groaned in protest but it quickly spun into a laugh when Cas started to scratch at the base of Dean’s toes. Cas raked his nails up the soles and took extra special care tickling all around the upper balls and undersides of Dean’s toes, which made him giggle like a little girl…which Cas found absolutely endearing.

The hunter was barely keeping it together already, and Cas seemed to have forgotten than humans needed a break to breathe so they wouldn’t suffocate or die laughing, which Dean was pretty sure was happening. Cas just kept tickling every inch of him, trying to figure out the best spots to make Dean shriek or giggle or guffaw, and Dean wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. But god, at least Cas had left Dean’s hips alone.

Or maybe Dean had spoken too soon.

Eventually Cas, who had now been pinching and squeezing Dean’s lower ribs and sides, started to slowly descend his fingers toward Dean’s hips. Dean noticed this and made a valiant effort to shake his head, yelling, “DON’T!” and “NO!” over and over, but it seemed as though Cas couldn’t even hear him.

Castiel’s hands spidered lightly over Dean’s hip bones and he let out a strangled yelp. When Cas dug in, drilling his fingers into Dean’s hips, the hunter was lost. He was having a hard time getting enough oxygen, and his face was a steady shade of red as he screamed in laughter. Cas enjoyed the sound, ignoring any further protests from Dean and finding content in figuring out the perfect way to torture Dean’s hips. For Cas though, this was all in good fun; he just wanted Dean to smile and relax a bit. But Dean was on the edge of sanity at this point, laughter fading in and out in volume. He couldn’t move, couldn’t lessen the feeling of fingers incessantly scribbling at his skin, couldn’t do anything but lay there and laugh.

Cas was oblivious to Dean’s plight, still tweaking and pinching and lightly tickling Dean’s hip bones. The Winchester mustered all the strength he had left and screamed out, “CAS PLEASE!” And then his voice was lost in a wave of silent laughter.

The pleading tone in Dean’s voice was serious, and Dean hadn’t actually been begging before… It shot a tinge of guilt through Castiel, who immediately stopped and turned to face the breathless hunter. He reached up and wiped a stray tear from Dean’s red face.

"P-please, no mohohore… Plehehease.." Dean whimpered, voice sounding hoarse and broken.

"Wow, I’ve never actually heard Dean plead before, I think you broke him." Sam snickered from the doorway; he’d been drawn by Dean’s loud laughter and thought it might be fun to catch a glimpse of what Cas had in store for his brother.

If looks could kill, Sam would be a tiny pile of ash from the glare Dean gave him, “You are a dead man.”

Sam swallowed nervously, “Well, as long as I’m not on the angel’s bad side..” and with that he shuffled away down the hall.

Dean was still panting and the moment Cas released him from the invisible grip his mojo had on him, the hunter slumped against the bed like a worn rag doll, “Do not. Ever. Do that. Again.”

"I thought you were having fun…?" Cas blinked in confusion.

"Tickling is not fun- Unless I’m tickling the snot out of Sammy."

"But it was pleasant when Sam and Charlie did it to me."

"They got you, huh… I didn’t even know angels could be ticklish." Dean chuckled, saving that information for later, revenge-fueled purposes.

"I was not aware of this either." Castiel sighed, “Are you alright? I think I may have gone a bit too far."

Dean snorted, “A bit? I think it was a little more than ‘a bit’.”

"But you’re alright?"

"I’ll live." Dean chuckled. “Just no fucking mojo next time. That’s totally cheating."

"Next time?" Castiel’s face brightened.

"I mean- uh- shut up." Dean turned a little pink.

"So you did enjoy this, at least ‘a bit’." Cas made finger quotations over the last words.

Dean finally sat up and landed a soft punch on the angel’s shoulder, “Shut up.”

Castiel’s lips curved into a smile again.

"I’ll get you back for this." Dean smirked. Cas inched away, but then Dean shook his head, “In good time, but first, you’re gonna help me get Sammy."


	2. Happy to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean enlists Cas and Charlie to get some revenge on Sam.

Dean had planned it out perfectly, Cas at his fingertips and Charlie more than willing to help, he snuck up on his little brother just as he’d gone to pass out for the night. Sam woke with a jolt, Dean sliding across his waist with a grin. His limbs were tethered away from him, spread eagle with invisible bonds.

"Dean? What the hell is-" He struggled to move but found that he couldn’t budge, "What’s going on?!"

"Oh nothin’…. Just a lil’ payback Sammy." Dean grinned as found a comfortable position straddling his brother and immediately began to trace little patterns on his tummy and ribs. Sam flinched, fixing a confused and betrayed look on Castiel, who was in the corner of the room, focusing on keeping the younger Winchester from moving. Sam shook his head and tried his best puppy dog eyes on Dean, "W-Wait! But I didn’t do ahahanything to you- plehease don’t! Dean!"

"I don’t think so Sammy… You told the angel about my- uh- weakness.. So- I’m gonna SHOW him yours!" Dean laughed a little maliciously and began to pick up the pace of his tickling. His fingertips brushed swiftly over Sam’s stomach and made the muscles tense and sent a shiver down Sam’s spine.

"Dehe-Dehehean please! N-Not fahahair! I cahahahan’t even move! Plehehehease!" Sam bit his lip as giggles intermingled with his words, fighting his hardest not to just completely lose it. He was ticklish enough on a normal day, but like this, completely immobile and unable to squirm or fight back or do anything to dampen the feeling, Sam was sure that if he lost control for a moment he’d never get it back ‘til Dean was satisfied with his revenge.

"Sorry- don’t think so." Dean grinned and suddenly switched to squeezing Sam’s sides. Sam yelped and his face reddened as he continued to giggle and gasp as Dean tickled along his little brother’s torso.

Dean’s hands slowly began to crawl up Sam’s ribs, and Sam knew he was doomed. Armpits were a deathly ticklish spot on the younger Winchester. But just before Dean’s fingers reached the hollows under Sam’s arms, a small knock was heard on the bedroom door and a suspiciously grinning Charlie entered, “Sorry I’m late to the party!” She giggled, “Any way I can help?”

"N-No plehease, Ch-Charlie hehelp me!" Sam pleaded through residual laughs; he looked up at her with his best puppy dog eyes, but when he saw the same spark of mischief in Charlie’s eye that he saw in Dean’s, he knew that Charlie could only make things worse, so then he decided to plead with Cas. He turned his eyes to the angel and begged, "Please Cas- let me go I can’t take this! Please!"

For a moment Cas looked like he might help Sam out and release him, but then Dean turned to the angel and glared, “Don’t even think about it Cas.” He then winked, “My little brother could use a good laugh, ain’t that right Sammy?”

"It’s Sam." The younger Winchester grunted as he tried to free himself.

"Not to me it’s not." Dean chuckled, and then his danced his fingers all over Sam’s ribs swiftly, making him let out a short squeal and sending him into a fit of giggles.

"No-nohohohoho! Dehehean!"

Dean looked up at Charlie, “You wanna help or not?” He waggled his eyebrows as Charlie laughed and kneeled at the foot of the bed.

Dean paused to pull Sam’s t-shirt up and then resumed his journey up towards Sam’s underarms as Charlie began to slowly trace her nails over Sam’s feet. He squeaked when Dean’s fingers touched against his skin and slid up to the base of his armpits, and Charlie was not helping him one bit by slowly dragging her nails all across his helpless feet.

"Plehehehease guys! Plehehahahahaha- Dean I’m hahahahasorryhehe! Hahano-NO HAHAHA PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE HAHA!" Sam’s laughter jumped an octave when Dean drilled his thumbs into his little brother’s armpits, scribbling his free fingers around the rest of the sensitive hollows. Sam’s eyes were already tearing up and he just laid against the bed and laughed.

Charlie grinned as she watched Dean tickle Sam practically senseless; she began tickling just under his toes which were held back by Castiel’s mojo, leaving all that sensitive skin open for her nails to explore.

"I’ll gehehehet you both for THIHIHIS HAHAHAHA YOU JEHEHERKS! HahahaHAHA NOHOHOHO!" Sam threatened as he practically gave up fighting.

"Hey you’re in no position to threaten us!" Dean laughed as he kept tickling Sammy. All he could do was lay there and laugh as his brother and friend tickled him to insanity. And it was about to get worse…

After Charlie felt satisfied that she had tickled every good spot on Sam’s feet, her hands began to move upward. Sam felt her nails trace up to his knees and he shrieked through his laughter, “NO PLEHEHEHEHEASE NOT THEHEHEHERE! AhahahahaHAHAHHA CH-CHAHAHARLIE! AhahahaHAHAHA HAHAHA NOOHAHAHA!”

Dean looked up to see what she was doing and grinned when he saw Charlie scribbling away at his baby brother’s knees.

And with Dean still attacking his helpless armpits, Sam was practically in hell….again. His two worst spots were getting a horribly ticklish treatment and he couldn’t move or fight or do a damn thing about it. All he could do was laugh.

"PLEHEHEASE DEAN NO MOHOHOHORE! I’m sohoHOHORRY I’M HAHAHASORRY PLEHEHEASE! CHAHAHAHARLIE! HAHAHAHA CAS PLEASE HAHAHALET ME GOHOHO!" Sam begged, eyes welling up with tears as his face turned red. Sam usually didn’t mind being tickled too much, he liked how it made Dean smile when they would mess around and wrestle and occasionally get into a bit of a tickling fight, but even though Dean was ruthless, Sam was always big enough to fight his way out or at least protect himself a little. This was just torture. And he was helpless.

"Sammy it must really be killing you that you can’t budge huh?" Dean teased.

"YEHEHEHES- PLEASE STOP! HahaHAHAHA!"

"Because I know how ticklish your knees are and normally you’d be hitting the roof, especially since we are gettin’ you both there AND here." Dean snickered as he suddenly dug in to Sam’s armpits for emphasis, soon resuming his spider light tickling there.

Sam was absolutely howling with laughter. He was barely able to get a word in for how hard he was laughing, all he knew was that he needed the tickling to stop. Now.

Cas noticed that Sam was having trouble breathing and looked at Dean, “You should probably stop. He doesn’t seem like he is enjoying this Dean…”

"Oh Sammy can handle it. I’ve given him worse in the past." Dean scoffed.

"Dean." Cas insisted.

"Maybe we should-" Charlie started.

"He’s fine." Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam could barely breathe, his face was red and he was just laying there taking it. His mind was screaming for a break but he couldn’t even plead anymore.

Then suddenly Sam was released and he flailed, kicking out so Charlie almost fell off of the bed and dragging his arms down so Dean would stop. He then curled into a ball and slumped against the bed in defeat.

"No mohohore- I’m sohohohorry plehehease." Sam panted.

Dean glared up at Cas, “Dude. Not cool.” But then he looked down at Sam and saw how much of a toll the tickling had taken on him. “Shit I uh- went a little overboard there didn’t I Sammy..”

Sam opened his eyes and shot Dean a bitchface.

Charlie sighed, “Sorry, that was too much…”

"You think?" Sam groaned.

"He’ll be alright. Sammy’s a tough kid."

"But as for you Cas-" Dean turned to the angel with a smirk, "You let him go before I said to."

"I… But he was…" Cas stammered.

"And you were the one who got me in the first place…" Dean added, then he grinned, "Charlie, care to help me one more time?"

"Happy to Help!" Charlie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Wait.. Aren’t you two a little tired from all you did to Sam?" Cas tried.

"Not one bit." Charlie laughed.

"I’m wide awake." Dean chuckled evilly.

Castiel’s eyes widened as Dean and Charlie cornered him, then he slipped quickly out the door, the other two quick on his tail.


	3. It's Only Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Charlie give Cas what's coming to him.

Charlie and Dean chased the angel down the hall, laughing and gaining on him as he tried to evade them. Soon enough, Dean saw opportunity as Cas went to round a corner, and he lunged at the angel, tackling him to the floor.

"Wait- wahahait! Dean!" Cas was already laughing nervously. Dean wasted no time digging his fingers into Castiel’s sides. Cas gasped and fell into a loud bout of laughter. Charlie quickly caught up to the boys, and Dean temporarily paused his attack while she moved up above Cas’ head and used her knees to pin his arms up.

Cas stared up at the pair of them nervously, eyes wide and anxious. He had seen how ruthless Dean had been to his brother, and even though he found the general act of being tickled fun, he was worried about how far Dean could take this…

He was pulled from his train of thought when Dean straddled his middle and started to squeeze and tickle his sides and lower ribs. “Dehehean! Hahaha no- hahahaplease!”

"Sorry Cas… But we both knew this was coming." Dean grinned evilly. His fingers spidered all over Castiel’s torso as Cas’ head whipped side to side and he bubbled with laughter, "It’s only fair."

 

Cas barely worked in a plea here or there through his laughter; tickling was still very new to him and he had little defense against the feeling, and so he mainly just laughed.

To Dean’s delight, Cas was ticklish just about everywhere. No matter what spot he tried he always got a good reaction. Dean tried out his, sides, stomach, and hips while Charlie, joining in the fun, skittered her fingers down the undersides of Castiel’s upper arms and into his armpits, driving the angel berserk.

"B-BOTH OF YOHOHOHOU PLEASE! I CAHAHAHAHAHAN’T- oh nohohoHOHOHO NO HAHAHA DEHEHEAN!" Cas shrieked when Dean squeezed his sides just an inch above his hip bones.

"Sweet spot, eh?" Dean grinned and squeezed that exactly spot rapidly, making Cas practically choke he was laughing so hard.

Charlie’s unrelenting attack on his armpits and upper ribs was not helping one bit; Cas was overwhelmed with sensations, yet he still realized that the feeling was enjoyable, it was fun. He couldn’t help but plead with them for a break, because well it was a lot for his nerves to handle, but also part of him knew that he could stop this is he really wanted to. Hell, if he didn’t like it he could easily toss his two assailants off of him with his mojo, but he didn’t. Fun was rare, and so was laughter for Castiel. He couldn’t even remember a time that he had actually laughed this hard and openly.

"I wonder where else the guy’s ticklish, he’s like a friggin’ Elmo doll." Dean half asked to Charlie.

She laughed, barely audible over the angel’s booming laughter, and shrugged with a wiggle of her eyebrows, “May as well find out.”

And right then, a familiar tall brother of Dean’s stumbled around the corner with a grin, “Jeez Dean, don’t kill the guy.” He chuckled, then his eyes darkened, “Though he was the one who held me down when you guys got me…”

"Perfect timing Sammy, help a brother out?" Dean winked.

"WAHAHAHAIT HAHAHA NO SAHAHAM PLEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE- hahaha I leheheHEHET YOU GOHO REMEMBER? HeheheHEHELP!"

"Oh I’ll help." Sam strolled over and took a seat near Cas’ feet, pulling them into a headlock type grip and then spidering his fingers all over them. Cas’ laughter increased at the new sensation.

Now Cas was being attacked on his feet, armpits, and torso. He could barely handle it. Every nerve in his body was just screaming and vibrating like electricity was shooting through his core. Cas just laughed and laughed and squirmed and laughed.

For Dean, it was kind of funny, hearing Cas laugh. He had rarely seen the angel smile, yet now here Cas was, a giggling mess on the ground, belting out laughter at Dean’s and Charlie’s touch. There was something magical about it, in that unexpected, almost ridiculous way. It made Dean feel happy, it made him feel like he was young and like there could be nothing wrong in the world.

Dean shook off those thoughts and decided to try a new spot. He flipped around and, now facing Castiel’s feet, began to scribble and squeeze at Cas’ lower thighs and knees. Cas gasped and tried his best to kick his legs while Charlie took over Cas’ whole upper body.

"DEHEHEAN STOP PLEASE! NahahahaHAHAHOT THERE! DEAN!" All Cas knew was that he needed that feeling to stop. It was much worse there, and coupled with the foot and rib ticking he was currently getting a heavy dose of, Cas couldn’t take it.

"PLEASE I’M SOHOHORRY! DEAN! Plehease-PLEHEHEHEASE!" Dean just laughed and continued to tickle the crap out of the angel, his old big brother instincts kicking in.

Cas really was being pushed to his limit and he couldn’t stop himself when Dean found a seriously bad spot on the inside of his thigh and dug into it repeatedly. He used his last ounce of strength to mojo Dean off of his middle, being very careful not to hurt him.

Sam and Charlie stopped in surprise when Dean made an ‘oof’ sound as he fell off of Cas.

"Dude, not cool." Dean groaned, sitting up.

"S-Sorry I just..hehe couldn’t tahahake anymorehehe. Plehease just give-give me a mihihihinute." Cas pleaded breathlessly.

Dean sighed at Cas’ puppy eyes, giving in, “Alright, looks like halo boy has had enough for one day.”

"T-Thank you.." Cas managed between residual laughs.

Sam, Charlie, and Dean helped the angel get up and catch his breath. Dean patted him on the back and gave him a squeeze to the side, making Cas yelp and swat at his hand. Sure, he was out of breath and tired and a little jumpy, but he actually felt pretty good, and a sweet smile lingered on his face for the rest of the evening.


End file.
